<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bills, Bills, Bills. by Newsiesgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652535">Bills, Bills, Bills.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl'>Newsiesgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack/Davey/Race/Spot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Davey is angry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Race gets upset, Spot is chilling, Swearing, im still bad at tags, jack is an idiot, this ship needs more content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack forgets to pay the bills, Davey gets angry, Race tries to be funny and then gets upset, Spot is honestly just vibing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/David Jacobs/Racetrack Higgins/Spot Conlon, Racetrack Higgins/David Jacobs, Racetrack Higgins/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/David Jacobs, Spot Conlon/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack/Davey/Race/Spot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bills, Bills, Bills.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my birthday tomorrow wooo! being 16 sucks. Also there is swearing in this. Trigger warning for implied abuse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davey was exhausted, he had a long hard day at work. All he wanted to do was go home watch some Netflix and cuddle with one of his boyfriends. However, when he got home it was dark. It was also quiet which is very unusual when you lived with Race and Jack. Spot could be quiet when he wanted too. Davey took his shoes off and put them on the rack and everybody else shoes were there. Why was it so quiet? Davey flicked the light switch on but nothing happened. He went upstairs and tried the light switch but nothing happened. He could hear Spot and Jack whispering in the bedroom, which they had locked.</p>
<p>"Jack! You didn't pay the fucking power bill? AGAIN? Are you serious?" Davey shouted. He was angry, tired and just wanted to chill.</p>
<p>Race came to the bottom the stairs to see what was happening even though he already knew.</p>
<p>"When your lights don't work like the use to before-" Race started signing before he was interrupted. Davey came back to the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>"Race! Shut the fuck up." Davey shouted.</p>
<p>Before Davey could even realise what he had just done Race's eyes began to fill up with tears and he ran into the lounge. Davey swore under his breath and quickly followed Race into the room. Race was in the corner of the room, facing the wall and was folded into himself as much as he could. Davey sat behind him.</p>
<p>"It's me, Davey." He said putting his hand on Race's back and rubbing slow, gentle circles on it. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't really an excuse but I'm tired and just wanted to come home and relax and Jack decides not to pay the bill. Again." Davey sighed. "Remember, Race, he will never touch you ever again. Especially not if I'm here which I always will be."</p>
<p>Davey heard a sob come from Race. The smaller boy turned around, climbed into Davey's lap and buried his head into Davey's chest. He wrapped his arms around Race and gently kissed the top of his head. While he was comforting Race he heard footsteps and then the front door open and shut. At this point he didn't even want to question it. </p>
<p>"How about we cuddle on the couch?" Davey whispered into Race's ear. Race nodded into Davey's chest. He picked up the Italian boy and sat on the couch. Race curled up in Davey's lap. Race didn't like when things set him off like this but luckily he had three amazing boyfriends who were always there to comfort and love him. Davey was always the first one to comfort Race unless he was not available. He seemed to calm Race down the quickest. Race felt a lot safer in Davey's arms in times like this. Davey slowly rocked Race back and in forth in his lap. He gently kissed his head until he felt Race calm down.</p>
<p>"I really am sorry." He kissed his nose.</p>
<p>"Ise know Davey, it's okay Ise thought it would cheer you up." Race looked at him.</p>
<p>"It is funny but it wasn't then." Davey smiled at him reassuringly.</p>
<p>Race kissed Davey gently and then put his head on Davey's shoulder. Spot walked in and sat beside Davey with Race's back near him.</p>
<p>"Cuddling with out me?" Spot said softly.</p>
<p>"Where's Jack?" Davey asked.</p>
<p>"Not sure. He insisted on hiding with me by the way. He sat on me so Ise couldn't leave." Spot explained. Davey nodded.</p>
<p>"Ise wish we could watch tv." Race said squishing in between Spot and Davey who both moved up so he could. </p>
<p>As soon as Race said the lights came back on. </p>
<p>"Looks like someone did the right thing for once." Davey said grabbing the remote and handing it to Race. </p>
<p>Jack soon came through the door.</p>
<p>"Sorry." He said.</p>
<p>"I'm not talking to you till tomorrow." Davey said folding his arms. Jack nodded. "You are welcome to join us though. I am not cruel." Davey said. Jack went and sat next to him.</p>
<p>Davey rested his head on Jack's shoulder who put his arm around Davey. He kissed the top of his head. From that point Jack pretty much remember to pay the bills but he did have more reminders from Davey, Race and Spot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>